


The belt of Orion

by Ethestrangest1, toni_of_the_trees



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Hannibal is happy when will finally accepts his proposal and becomes his mate, but when Will introduces him to the new beta on the scene... one who looks suspciously like Hannibal himself. Let hope all goes swimmingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Toni_of_the_trees (thanks you amazing being)

Hannibal looked over lovingly at the young man sleeping quietly on his bed. He looked peaceful. 

It had been late that night- when a drunk and babbling Will had appeared on his doorstep, prompting rather puzzling   
thoughts over how on earth Will had made it to his home in the first place.

Hannibal slowly discontinued this train of thought in favour of covering Will's clothing with his pheromones as much as he could,   
trying to tempt the omega any way possible. Of course, this included introducing Will to his scent and to his home. 

Hannibal was an extremely traditional alpha in many respects, for instance; he strongly believed that one should properly court their omega,   
using gifts, providing assistance, goods and services. 

Hannibal's eyes traced the slender body laying slack, looking almost more debauched than should be allowed.

He personally considered whether or not calling someone debauch-able was actually possible, or even a thing in any way shape or form. Deciding   
it was indeed irrelevant, he continued to stare at the rather beautiful man in front of him, ignoring the tension he felt building in his chest.

 

Will woke that morning surrounded by an almost euphoric sense of calm. Upon reflection, he realized that the room simply smelt and felt like Hannibal. 

He slowly came to the realization that he was being looked at, turning his head slightly when he felt the warmth and presence of the   
body beside him. Noting the respectful distance that had been put between them, he blinked slowly against the light, eyes meeting the beautiful  
ones. Will squinted slightly, filled by an emotion his tired and a dream-like state couldn't quite pick up on. 

They looked at each other and saw only the beauty. 

Will looked down slowly as he became aware of his own nudity, noting quicker that Hannibal's arousal became present.The concern that filled in front of Will's eyes caused a sudden flash of apologetic energy wafting from Hannibal.

Though, almost without thinking it, his question was answered.

 

"I would never do anything you didn't want me to, my darling."


	2. Chapter 2

Will knocked on the door feeling something impending.  
The door opened and wills sense were made aware of a gentle scent like roses and the best smelling aftershave he had ever come across and a beautiful firey sweet scent with the gentle hint of rivers, Hannibal's scent. though the roses...  
he came to his senses again looking into those beautiful dangerous maroon eyes. 

'Will, My darling!'   
hannibal was elated as he watched thoses eyes the colour of a storm at see open and take him in, this was the night. They had as of yet been restraing their relaationship, Will was growing ever more frustrated and hannibal was scared any wrong move would end it. 

'Hannibal... oh... you look wonderful'  
'Thank you' Hannibal glowed   
He stepped out of the door way and gestured for Will to enter.  
Will took the invitation and entered looking deep into hannibals eyes as he passed.   
they found themselves in the kitchen hannibal rolled up his sleeves slowly feeling will's eyes on him as he did.   
'dinner will need to rest for a moment'   
'okay'   
they seemed at an impasse, just for a moment. hannibal turned to face will, will walked slowly over with a look akin to hunger. a wave of scent flowed from Will roling over hannibal. he breathed deeply in, he was shocked at just how rich it was it smelt like the best wines, wood fires and just a tiny bit of home. he reveled init, he smelt it change as will brought their bodies close it was the spicy sweet scent of slick. His breath caught. 

'Will'  
'Hannibal'   
will brought his lips to catch the doctors, they met for a brief second before pulling back slightly  
is this truly what you want?   
of course doctor lecter all i want is you. 

their lips met again this time with fire that had only been a spark before. their lips collided fueling a feal desire in them both teeth and tongues colliding in their need for each other a battle of passion and desi... the were interrupted by a timer going off. they pulled back will leaning to rest his head on his shoulder laughing gently he leant back and gestured for hannibal to rescue the meal. 

Will walked into the bathroom to check the damage in the mirror before returning to the dining room, sitting down in the place set out for him he then had a chance to look around the room, there were twelve red roses in a vase on the mantle and before noticing the arrangement on the table, it was a skull... a deer skull with red roses tin the cavities and tied onto the antlers, it was beautiful. 

Hannibal entered the room expertly balancing the plates setting them down he announced   
'Steak tartare'  
'traditional'   
'i belive this evening calls for some tradition'   
Somewhere in the back of Wills mind a little puzzle was being slowly filled in though he was blind to quite what it meant.   
they sat down to dinner.   
'this is beautiful'   
'thank you, it is a favorite of mine'   
theey sunk back in to a comapnionable silence. every so often their eyes met and one of them would look away quickly. 

as they came to tthe end of the meal  
'you have been awfully quiet tonight hannibal'   
'well i couldnt quite work out how to say this...'  
'Hannibal, you know you can tell me anything right?'  
Hannibal sood up and pushed his chair in, slowly


	3. Chapter 3

will push out of his chair to stand as Hannibal pulled down his suit jacket. he was so unsure of what was happening.

'William Graham, since I first met you I knew you were the most amazing person I have ever met. your mind is so beautiful it, its darkness, you never fail to intrigue me. I want to see you blossom to your highest potential, and I want you to do it in my arms. I can never force you but..'  
Hannibal sank to one knee and for a moment will question whether or not he could be having a heart attack as Hannibal pulled a small leather box from his back pocket.

'William Graham, will you do me the largest honour on this earth and become my husband and mate?'

Hannibal felt the hand holding the ring box shake as the silence grew louder and louder until it was deafening. will sink to hiss knee in front of Hannibal and took his shaking hand in his own. whispering into the air between them. 

'yes... one thousand times yes my love'

Hannibal pounced pushing will over onto the floor kissing him a single tear falling onto will's face. 

they kissed lovingly and passionately herbal pulled his legs up to straddle the smaller man looking lovingly into the eyes of the other he watched the emotions flit across his eyes as the ring slid over his finger, it fit perfectly. 

'take me to bed, my love'  
'are you sure will?'   
'of course'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay but here it is round 1 ;)

Hannibal lifts Will, who wraps his legs around him before they continue on towards the bedroom- kissing passionately the whole way. 

Hannibal had often thought he would be able to walk through his home tied up and blindfolded and now he was proving his theory tonight as he carried a panting omega to his bedroom. 

He threw Will down onto the bed, growling full of lust as he did, the mask was slipping.

Will mewled as he grabbed at Hannibal, pulling the man down on top of him kissing and nipping at his scent glands. 

There is a change in the air around them, suddenly surging Will to rip at his clothes, scratching at Hannibal with a growl.

"Will, darling, have I triggered your heat?"  
Will only moans in response as hannibal removes his clothing, elegantly- but not as neat as perhaps his future self would want.  
Then he felt it. His rut was being triggered by Will's presence alone. 

"Please alpha~" Will begged. 

How could he possibly refuse that, he realised quickly this was the first time Will had referred to either of them by their secondary genders.  
The thought was immediately wiped away by the most needy and undignified whine that slipped from Will's lips as his heart tore through his body.  
His rut was coming into full swing now and he was losing every cohesive thought beyond the most base elements- (fuckbreedmatebrreedfuckmateminematebreedfuck)

Crawling slowly up onto the bed, his shoulders rippling like a tiger, Will moaned at the sight.  
Hannibal captured Will's lips with his own as fire slipped between their tongues. Their bodies fought to be closer, Hannibal could feel Will's  
arousal against his own- he growled.

"Please" Will begged again, grinding his hips up into Hannibal, feeling their cocks rub together fluidly.

Hannibal nearly blacked out as his blood raced to his even now expanding knot. Looking at Will's stormy facade.   
He flipped Will to go to his stomach, Will immediately pushed his ass into the air and purred. Hannibal licked at Will's  
opening, savouring the delicious taste as Will squirmed with slick sliding down his thighs. He kept going, chasing his beautiful boy's   
pleasure until he could bare it no longer.

Leaning his body over Will's and reaching to kiss him, he used his fingers to open him up, Will thrusting back against it. Kissing him deeply and confident that his precious boy has been opened up enough that he wouldn't hurt him- he began slowly to push into the almost searing heat. 

Will gasped at the sensation, an intense blend of pain and god like pleasure. With the first touch to his prostate the waves of pleasure coursing through him left his muscles clenching and fluttering, leaving him moaning and gasping with every breath. Hannibal felt his knot expanding and filling inside Will. His eyes flickered shut at the sensation he called out Will's name. That was the final push, hearing his name slip like wine from those luscious lips he came spilling out and screaming Hannibal's name as the pleasure swallowed his body and mind- he could only say one word.

"Bond~"

Hannibal leant forward pushing deeper into Will as he bit down on the boy's scent gland, the taste of blood sliding past his lips, a salty sweet concoction setting off his orgasm. He licked at the wound as blinding pleasure drowned him. They blacked out. 

Light invaded Will's senses as he slowly opened his eyes, Hannibal lazily running his hand along his spine. He could feel Hannibal's knot still buried inside him, holding them together. He looked back into the maroon eyes of his lover- no, his fiance. It felt good to say finally. 

"I love you, Hannibal."

"I love you too, Will."

Hannibal's hand traced the bonding mark on Will's neck, pride and lust blossoming through him again. With him being in a rut and Will in heat, it doesn't take long for their arousal to come again to full bloom. 

"I want you to mark me."

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course, my dear." 

"...Where do you want me?" 

"On top..I want to look into your eyes when I knot you."

Will straddles Hannibal, smiling widely. 

 

\----


	5. part 2

I'm back sorry for the delay lovelies! ;)

 

Will reaches down, taking Hannibal's mouth with his own- sucking and biting. 

He draws blood, tasting both it and Hannibal's growl...which would have been enough but he wanted so much more.   
He threads his hands in Hannibal's hair as he feels the older man's hands flow down his body, slowly grasping at his ass before  
beginning to massage it tenderly. Will sighs a breathless sigh against Hannibal's lips as the anticipation builds again in his stomach,   
sparking up and down his spine. He feels a pure need begin to consume him, rolling his hips against Hannibal- he shivers, feeling the   
tiny buck of Hannibal's hips. The only indication that his clarity and control is also slipping. Will looks down at his precious cannibal and decides something then and there. It's time to put on a show. 

Hannibal watches as Will slides down his body, his breath hitching as Will takes his nipple between his teeth, rolling it and pulling it just hard   
enough. He laps at it gently, looking up at Hannibal with those cloudy blue eyes. Hannibal growls low and quietly as Will inches backwards, still sucking and kissing down his torso. He watches his beautiful cruel boy caressing his skin- the fire in his stomach flaring desperately to consume him. He throws his head back in shocking pleasure as Will's tongue suddenly makes contact with the head of his cock. Will pulls the man's member into   
the searing heat of his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue and sucking him in hard. When Hannibal can't stand it any longer, he reaches out his hand, eagerly sliding his hand into Will's hair before he starts forcing himself deeper into the boy's mouth. 

Will quickly smacks his hands away, pulling off his cock to leave a strand of saliva hanging from his mouth connecting from Hannibal's cock...  
which just should not be as sexy as it is.

"Do that one more time, and I will stop." 

His voice is slightly ragged and hoarse- which only serves to make Hannibal groan and nod faster. Will sinks down again, sucking hard and   
swirling his tongue around the throbbing dick. He pulls off and Hannibal, definitely, doesn't whine quietly at the loss of contact. 

Will suddenly crawled up the man- his shoulders rippling like a tiger before capturing Hannibal's lips once more. Their tongues battling for dominance, Hannibal felt a warm hand tug his cock into position, clawing at Hannibal's shoulders...the young man sunk down slowly.

Hannibal bottomed out, Will's head hanging forward as his breath became fast and heavy. Hannibal bucked his hips and cried out through a  
snarl, the younger man scraping his nails against Hannibal's chest. Will moans, beginning to roll his hips to repeatively impale himself on Hannibal's huge cock. Will choked through a stammered cry as Hannibal rammed against his prostate over and over. Hannibal fought to keep his eyes on his beautiful beast, who was now rocking and grinding against him as his knot began to swell. 

They bothed heaved hard heavy breaths through their moans, desperate to be as close as posible. Will's eyes roll back as Hannibal's knot slipped into him fully now, drawing screams as it pushed against his prostate. Hannibal's fingers threaded into his curly locks, pulling hard in the moment. 

Hannibal moaned low and deep with a whine from the sight alone, pulling will down on top of him. 

"Alpha~" Will whispered into his ear "-so..god, so good.." He cried out again as Hannibal bucks up into him.

"Mark me, Omega." Hannibal moans out. Will leans down and latches onto his mating gland his teeth, slipping past his skin. His mouth filled with warm coppery ruby liquid, his brain high on pleasure realising he is tasting Hannibal's blood. He moans into his skin as he cums hard, shaking a spasming shudder around his alpha. Hannibal's orgasm is ripped from his body as he shouts Will's name- like the cry of a man seeing the face of god.   
His seed flooded into Will's body, filling him so deeply that Will come's once again having now released Hannibal's neck.

He sucks at it as he spills.

They collapse, rolling into a more comfortable  
position as they come down from their earth shattering orgasms. 

Hannibal kisses the boy's sweaty curls, wishing they didn't have to find a beta in order for Will to become pregnant.

\---


End file.
